mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Hajime no Ippo chapters
'' volume 1 as released by Kodansha on February 17, 1990 in Japan.]] This is a list of chapters for the Japanese manga series Hajime no Ippo written and illustrated by manga author Jōji "George" Morikawa. It is serialized in the Japanese shōnen manga Kodansha's magazine Weekly Shōnen Magazine starting from February 17, 1990. The ongoing manga currently has ninety released volumes in bound volume form in Japan. __TOC__ Volume list *Round 003: *Round 004: *Round 005: *Round 006: *Round 007: | Summary = }} *Round 009: *Round 010: *Round 011: *Round 012: *Round 013: *Round 014: *Round 015: | Summary = }} *Round 017: *Round 018: *Round 019: *Round 020: *Round 021: *Round 022: *Round 023: *Round 024: Peekaboo | Summary = }} *Round 026: *Round 027: *Round 028: *Round 029: *Round 030: *Round 031: *Round 032: *Round 033: | Summary = }} *Round 035: *Round 036: *Round 037: *Round 038: *Round 039: "Ippo On The Beach" *Round 040: *Round 041: *Round 042: | Summary = }} *Round 044: *Round 045: *Round 046: *Round 047: *Round 048: *Round 049: *Round 050: *Round 051: | Summary = }} *Round 053: *Round 054: *Round 055: *Round 056: *Round 057: *Round 058: *Round 059: *Round 060: | Summary = }} *Round 062: *Round 063: *Round 064: *Round 065: *Round 066: *Round 067: *Round 068: *Round 069: | Summary = }} *Round 071: *Round 072: *Round 073: *Round 074: *Round 075: *Round 076: *Round 077: *Round 078: | Summary = }} *Round 080: *Round 081: *Round 082: *Round 083: *Round 084: *Round 085: *Round 086: *Round 087: | Summary = }} *Round 089: *Round 090: *Round 091: *Round 092: *Round 093: *Round 094: *Round 095: *Round 096: | Summary = }} *Round 098: *Round 099: *Round 100: *Round 101: *Round 102: *Round 103: *Round 104: *Round 105: | Summary = }} *Round 107: *Round 108: *Round 109: *Round 110: *Round 111: *Round 112: *Round 113: *Round 114: | Summary = }} *Round 116: *Round 117: *Round 118: *Round 119: *Round 120: *Round 121: *Round 122: *Round 123: | Summary = }} *Round 125: *Round 126: *Round 127: *Round 128: *Round 129: "JOLT" *Round 130: *Round 131: *Round 132: | Summary = }} *Round 134: *Round 135: *Round 136: *Round 137: *Round 138: *Round 139: *Round 140: *Round 141: | Summary = }} *Round 143: *Round 144: *Round 145: *Round 146: *Round 147: *Round 148: "My Favorite Song" *Round 149: *Round 150: | Summary = }} *Round 152: *Round 153: *Round 154: *Round 155: *Round 156: *Round 157: *Round 158: *Round 159: | Summary = }} *Round 161: *Round 162: *Round 163: "BELIEVE" *Round 164: *Round 165: *Round 166: *Round 167: *Round 168: *Round 169: | Summary = }} *Round 171: *Round 172: *Round 173: *Round 174: *Round 175: *Round 176: *Round 177: *Round 178: | Summary = }} *Round 180: *Round 181: *Round 182: *Round 183: *Round 184: *Round 185: *Round 186: *Round 187: | Summary = }} *Round 189: *Round 190: *Round 191: *Round 192: *Round 193: *Round 194: *Round 195: *Round 196: | Summary = }} *Round 198: *Round 199: *Round 200: *Round 201: "Determination" *Round 202: *Round 203: *Round 204: *Round 205: | Summary = }} *Round 207: *Round 208: *Round 209: *Round 210: *Round 211: *Round 212: *Round 213: *Round 214: | Summary = }} *Round 216: *Round 217: *Round 218: *Round 219: *Round 220: *Round 221: *Round 222: *Round 223: | Summary = }} *Round 225: *Round 226: *Round 227: *Round 228: *Round 229: *Round 230: *Round 231: *Round 232: | Summary = }} *Round 234: "Cat & Dog Come Again" *Round 235: *Round 236: *Round 237: *Round 238: *Round 239: *Round 240: *Round 241: | Summary = }} *Round 243: *Round 244: *Round 245: *Round 246: *Round 247: *Round 248: "Sold Out" *Round 249: *Round 250: | Summary = }} *Round 252: *Round 253: *Round 254: *Round 255: *Round 256: *Round 257: *Round 258: *Round 259: | Summary = }} *Round 261: *Round 262: *Round 263: "Mix Up" *Round 264: *Round 265: "Dead or Alive" *Round 266: *Round 267: *Round 268: | Summary = }} *Round 270: *Round 271: "Help!" *Round 272: *Round 273: *Round 274: *Round 275: *Round 276: *Round 277: | Summary = }} *Round 279: *Round 280: *Round 281: *Round 282: *Round 283: *Round 284: *Round 285: *Round 286: *Round 287: | Summary = }} *Round 289: *Round 290: *Round 291: *Round 292: *Round 293: *Round 294: "Over the Top" *Round 295: *Round 296: "Ippo Be..." | Summary = }} *Round 298: *Round 299: *Round 300: "Like a Green Boy" *Round 301: *Round 302: *Round 303: *Round 304: *Round 305: *Round 306: | Summary = }} *Round 308: *Round 309: *Round 310: *Round 311: *Round 312: *Round 313: *Round 314: *Round 315: | Summary = }} *Round 317: *Round 318: *Round 319: *Round 320: "Bloody Cross" *Round 321: *Round 322: *Round 323: *Round 324: | Summary = }} *Round 326: *Round 327: *Round 328: *Round 329: *Round 330: *Round 331: *Round 332: *Round 333: *Round 334: | Summary = }} *Round 336: *Round 337: *Round 338: *Round 339: *Round 340: *Round 341: *Round 342: *Round 343: | Summary = }} *Round 345: *Round 346: *Round 347: *Round 348: *Round 349: *Round 350: *Round 351: *Round 352: | Summary = }} *Round 354: *Round 355: *Round 356: *Round 357: *Round 358: *Round 359: "The Bright Stars" *Round 360: *Round 361: | Summary = }} *Round 363: *Round 364: *Round 365: *Round 366: *Round 367: *Round 368: *Round 369: *Round 370: | Summary = }} *Round 372: *Round 373: *Round 374: *Round 375: "DNA" *Round 376: *Round 377: *Round 378: *Round 379: | Summary = }} *Round 381: *Round 382: *Round 383: *Round 384: *Round 385: *Round 386: *Round 387: *Round 388: | Summary = }} *Round 390: *Round 391: *Round 392: *Round 393: *Round 394: *Round 395: *Round 396: *Round 397: | Summary = }} *Round 399: *Round 400: "Long Time Ago" *Round 401: *Round 402: *Round 403: *Round 404: *Round 405: *Round 406: | Summary = }} *Round 408: *Round 409: *Round 410: *Round 411: *Round 412: *Round 413: *Round 414: *Round 415: | Summary = }} *Round 417: *Round 418: *Round 419: *Round 420: *Round 421: *Round 422: *Round 423: *Round 424: | Summary = }} *Round 426: *Round 427: *Round 428: *Round 429: *Round 430: *Round 431: *Round 432: *Round 433: | Summary = }} *Round 435: *Round 436: *Round 437: "Boxer" *Round 438: *Round 439: *Round 440: *Round 441: *Round 442: | Summary = }} *Round 444: *Round 445: *Round 446: *Round 447: *Round 448: *Round 449: *Round 450: *Round 451: *Round 452: | Summary = }} *Round 454: *Round 455: *Round 456: *Round 457: "Man & Woman" *Round 458: *Round 459: *Round 460: *Round 461: *Round 462: | Summary = }} *Round 464: *Round 465: *Round 466: *Round 467: *Round 468: *Round 469: *Round 470: *Round 471: *Round 472: | Summary = }} *Round 474: *Round 475: *Round 476: *Round 477: *Round 478: *Round 479: *Round 480: *Round 481: *Round 482: | Summary = }} *Round 484: *Round 485: *Round 486: *Round 487: *Round 488: *Round 489: *Round 490: *Round 491: *Round 492: | Summary = }} *Round 494: *Round 495: *Round 496: *Round 497: *Round 498: *Round 499: *Round 500: *Round 501: *Round 502: | Summary = }} *Round 504: *Round 505: *Round 506: *Round 507: *Round 508: *Round 509: *Round 510: *Round 511: *Round 512: | Summary = }} *Round 514: *Round 515: *Round 516: *Round 517: *Round 518: *Round 519: *Round 520: *Round 521: *Round 522: | Summary = }} *Round 524: *Round 525: *Round 526: *Round 527: *Round 528: *Round 529: *Round 530: *Round 531: *Round 532: | Summary = }} *Round 534: *Round 535: *Round 536: *Round 537: *Round 538: *Round 539: *Round 540: *Round 541: | Summary = }} *Round 543: *Round 544: *Round 545: *Round 546: *Round 547: *Round 548: *Round 549: *Round 550: *Round 551: | Summary = }} *Round 553: *Round 554: *Round 555: *Round 556: *Round 557: *Round 558: *Round 559: *Round 560: *Round 561: | Summary = }} *Round 563: *Round 564: *Round 565: *Round 566: *Round 567: *Round 568: *Round 569: *Round 570: *Round 571: *Round 572: | Summary = }} *Round 574: *Round 575: *Round 576: *Round 577: *Round 578: *Round 579: *Round 580: *Round 581: *Round 582: *Round 583: | Summary = }} *Round 585: *Round 586: *Round 587: *Round 588: *Round 589: *Round 590: *Round 591: *Round 592: *Round 593: *Round 594: | Summary = }} *Round 596: *Round 597: *Round 598: *Round 599: *Round 600: *Round 601: *Round 602: *Round 603: *Round 604: *Round 605: | Summary = }} *Round 607: *Round 608: *Round 609: *Round 610: *Round 611: *Round 612: *Round 613: *Round 614: *Round 615: *Round 616: | Summary = }} *Round 618: *Round 619: *Round 620: *Round 621: *Round 622: *Round 623: *Round 624: *Round 625: *Round 626: *Round 627: | Summary = }} *Round 629: *Round 630: *Round 631: *Round 632: *Round 633: *Round 634: *Round 635: *Round 636: *Round 637: | Summary = }} *Round 779: *Round 780: *Round 781: *Round 782: *Round 783: *Round 784: *Round 785: *Round 786: *Round 787: | Summary = }} *Round 789: *Round 790: *Round 791: *Round 792: *Round 793: *Round 794: "King of Speed Kings" *Round 795: *Round 796: *Round 797: *Round 798: | Summary = }} *Round 800: *Round 801: *Round 802: *Round 803: *Round 804: *Round 805: *Round 806: *Hajime No Ippo Gaiden: | Summary = }} *Round 808: "Better Off Not Seeing" *Round 809: "Two Strong Willed Men" *Round 810: "Dad's Style" *Round 811: "Full of Weaknessess" *Round 812: "Inherited Dream" *Round 813: "Always Watching" *Round 814: *Round 815: *Round 816: "The Two Champions" | Summary = }} *Round 818: *Round 819: "Worse Than a Hard Time" *Round 820: *Round 821: *Round 822: *Round 823: "The Person I've Chased" *Round 824: *Round 825: *Round 826: | Summary = }} *Round 828: *Round 829: *Round 830: *Round 831: *Round 832: *Round 833: *Round 834: *Round 835: *Round 836: | Summary = }} *Round 838: *Round 839: *Round 840: *Round 841: *Round 842: *Round 843: *Round 844: *Round 845: *Round 846: *Round 847: | Summary = }} *Round 849: *Round 850: *Round 851: "The Fear of Slipping" *Round 852: *Round 853: *Round 854: *Round 855: *Round 856: *Round 857: | Summary = }} *Round 859: *Round 860: *Round 861: "International Sparring" *Round 862: *Round 863: *Round 864: *Round 865: *Round 866: *Round 867: *Round 868: | Summary = }} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format *Round 869: *Round 870: *Round 871: "Natural Born" *Round 872: *Round 873: *Round 874: *Round 875: *Round 876: *Round 877: *Round 878: "A Future World Champion" *Round 879: "Desperate Advance" *Round 880: "As Many Times As It Takes" *Round 881: "The Smiling Boxer" *Round 882: "A Small Milestone" *Round 883: "Desired Battle" *Round 884: "Right There...!" *Round 885: "The Grim Total" *Round 886: "Now What!?" *Round 887: "No Excuses" *Round 888: "Desperate Resolution" *Round 889: "Invisible Hindrance" *Round 890: "The Wild Child Grounded" *Round 891: "Traces of Accumulation" *Round 892: "Your Specialty" *Round 893: "Trap vs Infinity" *Round 894: "He" is a Boxer" *Round 895: *Round 896: "The World's Shining Light" *Round 897: "After The Rumble In The Jungle" *Round 898: "Goal for the Class A Tournament" *Round 899: "The Goal:Makunouchi Ippo" *Round 900: "Little Challenge" References Hajime no Ippo Category:Fighting Spirit